The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills
The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills (abbreviated RHOBH) is an American reality television series that premiered on October 14, 2010 on Bravo. Developed as the sixth installment of The Real Housewives franchise, it has aired nine seasons and focuses on the personal and professional lives of several women residing in Beverly Hills, California. The current cast consists of Kyle Richards, Lisa Rinna, Erika Girardi, Dorit Kemsley, Teddi Mellencamp Arroyave, Denise Richards, Garcelle Beauvais and Sutton Stracke, with Camille Grammer serving as a friend of the housewives. Previous cast members include original cast members Taylor Armstrong, Adrienne Maloof, Kim Richards and Lisa Vanderpump; and later additions Brandi Glanville, Yolanda Hadid, Carlton Gebbia, Joyce Giraud de Ohoven, Eileen Davidson and Kathryn Edwards. The success of the show has resulted in the conception of the spin-off Vanderpump Rules. Overview and Casting Seasons 1-4 The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills was announced in March 2010 as the sixth installment of The Real Housewives franchise. The first season premiered on October 14, 2010, and starred Kyle Richards, Adrienne Maloof, Kim Richards, Lisa Vanderpump, Camille Grammer and Taylor Armstrong. The series received a 2011 Critics Choice Award for best reality series. The second season premiered on September 5, 2011, with Brandi Glanville and Dana Wilkey introduced as a friend of the housewives. The second season was re-edited after the death of Taylor Armstrong's husband, Russell Armstrong, who committed suicide on August 15, 2011. Grammer left the main cast after the second season. The third season aired on November 5, 2012. Glanville was upgraded as a main cast member and Yolanda Foster was added to the series. Marisa Zanuck and Faye Resnick were introduced as a friend of the housewives, while Grammer was downgraded as a friend. Adrienne Maloof did not return for the fourth season after she didn't attend the season three reunion. The fourth season premiered on November 4, 2013, with Carlton Gebbia and Joyce Giraud de Ohoven joining the cast. Armstrong was demoted to a guest role. Giraud and Gebbia were not asked after the fourth season. Season 5-8 The fifth season premiered on November 18, 2014 featuring Lisa Rinna and Eileen Davidson as the new housewives. Maloof, Grammer and Armstrong appeared in the season as guests. Kim Richards and Glanville were not asked back for the sixth season as regular cast members. Erika Girardi and Kathryn Edwards joined the show's sixth season which premiered on December 1, 2015. Kim Richards, Grammer, Armstrong, Resnick, Maloof and Glanville returned in guest appearances, alongside Bethenny Frankel of The Real Housewives of New York City. The season served as the final season for Hadid and Edwards. The seventh season premiered on December 6, 2016 with new cast member, Dorit Kemsley. Eden Sassoon joined the show in a recurring capacity whilst Kim Richards also returned in a recurring capacity and Grammar made regular appearances throughout the season. Davidson and Sassoon left the series after the seventh season. The eighth season premiered on December 19, 2017, with the addition of Teddi Mellencamp Arroyave as a new cast member. Grammer returned as a friend of the housewives, while Davidson, Resnick and Maloof appeared as guests. In addition, Bethenny Frankel also appeared as a guest. Season 9-present The ninth season premiered on February 12, 2019. It featured all six cast members from the previous season, with Denise Richards joining the cast. Grammer returned once again as a friend of the housewives, while Kim Richards, Glanville and Resnick appeared as guests. Vanderpump exited the show after the ninth season. The upcoming tenth season is set to feature the addition of Garcelle Beauvais and Sutton Stracke to the cast. Grammer, Glanville and Kim Richards also stated that they would be making appearances during the season. Timeline of Housewives Episodes See Also: List of RHOBH Episodes Spin-offs *Vanderpump Rules *Vanderpump Rules After Show In Popular Culture *The music video for Lady Gaga's 2014 song "G.U.Y." features then-cast members from the series. *In 2019, a screen cap from the Season 2 episode "Malibu Beach Party from Hell" began trending as the "Woman Yelling at a Cat" meme. Category:The Real Housewives Category:RHOBH Category:American TV Category:Bravo